


In Outer Space

by NozomiPower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Atelophobia, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, M/M, Philophobia, Rating May Change, actually a lot of rape, btw i don't do happy endings, lol all my characters are original wuts the point, lol angstiest story i'll ever write, lots of phobias, maybe some, probs no humor, so fear, this was a vent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower
Summary: Jia lives in outer space. No, she's not an alien, but she seems to be. Cause see, her parents decided to do the dirty in space, and bam, a baby with bending bones was born. This girl's skin is somehow dark, but she looks luminescent. See-through. And she's got a diet that she has to follow. And another thing? She's never been to Earth. But truly, this girl wants to go. Scientists say it's dangerous, the gravity could kill her they say, her parents don't want her to be exposed to the wide world of bad. But Jia, she's young, so it may be ok. She may be able to adapt. Because isn't that a human's greatest thing?Did I mention that when moonlight hits her, she turns light purple and glows, and orange when the sun hits her?_________"Sweetie, humans on Earth don't glow. Glow buddies don't exist.""Earthlings don't do glow?""What?""Odd. Maybe I'm not human.""No, you're very much human. You're just...special."I closed my eyes, and focused on floating. My hair swirled up around my face, and I grinned. I opened my eyes to look at Mama."Do they float?! How about turn different colors?!""No, we don't float. Or change colors." Oh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is already really bad oops

_I grabbed at something, anything, to get away. But I felt his hands on me. On my hips, and he pulled me back. He grabbed me by the hair and forced me to turn and look at him._

_"What you're gonna do is suck my dick, ok? You're just a slut. Now **suck.** "_

_He forced me to take him wholly in my mouth, choking me and cutting off my air stream._

_"Good girl. Now, what you're going to do is suck me til I say you can stop. And you have to swallow every drop of cum that I give."_

_I'm crying now, and that just drives him to make me go faster and deeper._

_"Dumb whore. You should have listened to your parents when you had the chance. Because there are big men like me who will take advantage of little girls like you."_

_I let out a moan of pain when he pulls my hair, sending vibrations down his dick. This drive him wild, and he cums._

_"One of many sweetheart."_

_*several minutes later*_

_"Seventh time. I think that's all for today."_

_I shudder. For today, meaning this'll happen again._

_"Now. Swallow."_

_I force myself to swallow. I pull away, and he grins._

_"You can go home now. Here you go. Buy some nice clothes. You look like shit. No whore should look like that."_

_He pushed me away, and I scrambled to pick up the money. I had to make sure Mom was satisfied and Papa had enough. I had to provide. Is this the fate I had? Is this my ending? What would have happened if I had stayed_ home? _I may never know, but the world surely does, cause it's working against me._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
